OTP Challenge- PruCan
by Koori TurntechGodhead
Summary: The OTP Challenge with PruCan! Thirty days of lovely oneshots including yours truly, Prussia and Canada. Human!AU, Country Personaification.
1. Theme List

So, I'm doing the OTP Challenge! For my favorite pairing, of course, PruCan!

Because who doesn't love shy little Mattie with the 'Awesome' Prussia?

These chapters will not be in any particular order. I'll do them the one that appeals to me most each day because they'll most likely be better that way. So, here's the list. Each time I do one, it will be bolded.

01- Holding Hands

**02- Cuddling Somewhere**

03- Gaming/Watching a Movie

04- On A Date

05- Kissing

06- Wearing Eachothers' clothes

07- Cosplaying

08- Shopping

09- Hanging Out With Friends

10- With Animal Ears

11- Wearing Kigirumis

12- Making Out

14- Eating Icecream

13- Genderswapped

15- In a different clothing Style

**16- During their morning ritual(s)**

17- Spooning

18- Doing Something

19- In formal wear

20- Dancing

21- Cooking/Baking

22- In battle, side-by-side

23- Arguing

24- Making up

25- Gazing into Eachothers' eyes

26- Getting Married

27- On one of their B-Days

28- Doing something ridiculous

29- Doing something sweet

30- Doing something hot


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Theme? Cuddling.**

**Summary: Gil grows sick minutes before he is supposed to have a date with Matthew, however Matthew decides to help him with a sweet surprise.**

**Xxx**

Gilbert sighed, curled up in his bed miserably as he sniffled and pulled out an unused tissue.

_Damn Cold... Fuck this shit. I even had to cancel me and Birdie's date today. So unawesome._

The albino blew his nose and moaned, rolling over as he felt his back crack pitifully. "Uhn..." He couldn't even hear his own fucking voice over how stuffy his ears were. He had had to call his boyfriend Matthew twenty minutes before they were supposed to meet because of his horrible wretching.

_"Hey, Matthew..." Gilbert murmured, swallowing the bile accumulating in his throat. He would _not _puke while on the phone with the person that loved him._

_"Hey Gil, I was just about to leave. After we leave the theater, what do you want to eat? I've already got some Maple Syrup boiling to put on the dessert I made us. But don't ask- It's a surprise, okay?" The Prussian could almost feel Matthew's happiness come out of the phone in rays of sunshine, ever with his ever-so-soft voice. The thought that he would put all of Birdie's hard work to waste almost made him throw up yet again._

_"Uh, about that... I'm not going to make it..." Gilbert told the other boy quietly, hearing the other line go silent for a few seconds. "Look, I'm really sorry Birdie, I just-"_

_"It's okay, just... Why?" The white-haired teen could hear the disappointment in his poor little Birdie's whispers. His voice was always so quiet, but this time Gilbert could just barely hear it._

_"I haven't been feeling good all morning, and I threw up a couple minutes ago. I'd be there if I could, I really woul-"_

_He was cut off yet again, however this time not by Matthew's voice. It was the sound of laughter. Yes, _laughter. _"You're such a doofhead. Why didn't you just say so?"_

_Gilbert blinked. He had just told his boyfriend that he had to cancel their date and he was _laughing_. "Wh-What do you mean?"_

_"You should have just told me you had a cold!" Matthew giggled softly. "I'll come over and fix you some Moose Soup, my treat."_

_Gilbert frowned. The idea was tempting, but he truly didn't want Matthew seeing him in this state. "I don't think that's the best idea, I'm throwing up... And I wouldn't want you getting sick too."_

_"Bu-" The blonde began to argue before thinking about his poor immune system. Damn Gil's logic. "Fine... Call me later, okay? Order some takeout, take a good long nap, and then call me. If you don't, I'm heading over there."_

_Gilbert chuckled at his boyfriend's threatening voice. The softness took away most of the menace._

_"Alright. Talk to you later, Birdie... Ich liebe Dich."_

_"Je t'aime, Geelbert."_

And here Gilbert was, in his lonely hell hole of a house, with a box of Chinese takeout of his bedside table and a Prussian blanket wrapped around his body, which was entirely naked, save for his chick-patterned boxers.

"Way to fucking go Gilbert. You went and got yourself sick." He said to himself, narrowing his eyes at the wall as if it had done something to harm him. He would have called Matt already, but he knew he'd tell him that he had taken a long nap, and Matthew would know he was lying and come down to the house. So until Gilbert had slept, there was no way in hell he'd call until he had gotten some shut eye.

Xxx

Somewhat later, Gilbert didn't feel like opening his eyes to look at the clock, he awoke to feel something soft, warm, and wet lay out of his forehead.

"Ngh, Stahp..." He slurred, not bothering to even do as much as crack an eye open. In his half asleep state, he didn't even question what was happening.

A soft giggle. "I was started to wonder when you'd wake up, l'amour."

The Prussian slowly opened both eyes to see a beautiful prince-like creature with long and fluffy golden hair, one corkscrewy curl jumping out in front of his face. The prince bestowed the most beautiful violet eyes he had ever seen in his life, and only the smoothest ivory skin in the world. But oh no, this beautiful creature was not a prince.

It was just Matthew, Gilbert's boyfriend, laying a damp cloth on his forehead. My apologies, that was a bit misleading, no?

Gilbert smiled. "Morning, Birdie."

"I wouldn't say morning." Mattie stated, soaking the dishcloth again and wringing it out. He smiled slightly, "It's nine o'clock at night."

Gilbert's eyes widened as he looked at his alarm.

**9: 55**

His mouth slowly dropped open. "Wh-What?! But, I fell asleep at freaking two-"

"Sh. Sh sh sh sh sh sh sh." The blonde Canadian hushed him quickly, smiling. "I've been here since four. It's alright, Gilbert, you need sleep."

Gilbert frowned, feeling bad that Matthew had sat at his house for going on five or six hours. "I'm sorry Matti-"

"Oh mon dieu cher! If you don't stop with that, 'i'm sorry' crap? Before we were dating, it was all this 'Screw you, I'm fucking awesome', and now it's all 'I'm sorry let me bow down and kiss your feet'!" Matthew finished his little rant and smiled, giggling. "I liked it better when you were fucking awesome."

Gilbert smirked. "I'm still fucking awesome, for your information."

"Whatever you say, Gilbert." The violet-eyed blonde stood up and headed out of the room, Gilbert frowning.

"Where you going?" He whimpered, watching the Canadian stick his head through the door, smiling softly.

"Just going to get something I made you."

"Awesome. Thanks Birdie."

Xxx

Around five minutes later, Matthew returned with a bowl of something that Gilbert could smell all the way from his bed.

And damn did it smell good.

"Whassat?" Gilbert asked, finding his nose stuffy again.

"Moose soup." Matthew smiled.

"Really?!" Gilbert sat straight up, however finding his head bang in disagreement as he relaxed again. He wasn't too big on Canadian food before he met Matthew, but once he was introduced the stuff, he freaking loved it. Between Poutine (which actually looks sort of gross), Ketchup Chips, Butter Tarts, Newfoundland Screech, and all the others Matthew had introduced him to. And as a German, he loved potatoes, so he was obviously overjoyed when Matthew fed him P.E.I Potatoes.

Matthew giggled, heading over to the chair he sat on earlier and blowing on the soup. He picked up the spoon and waited until and access dripped off before placing it in front of Gilbert's mouth. "Aaaaah."

Gilbert pouted. Did Matthew really expect him to stoop this low? Apparently so. He opened his mouth and allowed the spoon to be dipped in, sighing happily at the creamy texture.

"How is it?" Matthew asked expectantly in his ever-so-light voice, the joy in his eyes obvious as he fed Gilbert.

"It's deli-" Gilbert stopped as he sprung up and ran to the bathroom, forking up the Chinese food and the other undesirable contents in his stomach to the toilet.

"Was it that bad?"

Xxx

After some time of Gilbert madly attempting to convince Matthew it had only been the Chinese food, Matthew finally smiled.

"I know."

"God Damn it, Birdie!"

Xxx

After some hours of pointless small talk and a little more Moose soup, it grew to be twelve o'clock and the albino noticed that the Canadian's eyes were drooping. "Are you tired?"

"... A little." Matt admitted, smiling sheepishly.

Gilbert chuckled, resting his hands behind his head. "You can sleep here tonight if you want, Birdie."

The Canadian smiled, crawling into bed with Gilbert and pulling part of the covers over him as he wrapped his arms around the Prussian. His hands slowly traced down the man's abs, inspecting every element closely as he did every time he received the pleasure of being allowed to see the Prussian lacking useless clothing. Although he constantly insisted that His brother had a better build than him, Matthew knew it wasn't true. Gilbert's muscles were much firmer than the other German's, and they were so perfect... His milky-white skin, so smooth to the touch... His soft, pale lips... His silky white hair...

"Birdie...?"

Matthew continued stroking the Prussian's muscles.

"Birdie?"

"Huh?" The Canadian's eyes snapped upwards as he blinked, Gilbert smirking.

"You're so cute when you adore me."

"I-I do not adore you!"

"Birdie, you knew you were staring." The German snickered.

Matthew pouted, "So what?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you're just as hot as me." Gilbert stated, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and kissing the top of his head. Matthew blushed, obviously not thinking he was worthy of such praise, however he melted into Gil's chest and snuggled up to the albino, smiling.

"Je t'aime, Geel..."

"Ich Liebe Dich, Mien lieblich Birdie..."

Xxx

**So, didja like it? Didja, didja, didja? :3 I enjoyed writing this, so I hope you do!**


	3. During their morning ritual(s)

**Theme? During their morning ritual(s)**

**Summary: Canada cooks a huge surprise morning breakfast for Gil.**

**Xxx**

Canada opened his eyes to feel his lover's soft, milky-white skin. The dirty-blonde grinned slightly, remembering the night before. Sweaty, naked, and sloppy. Just the way Matthew liked it.

Drunk sex was the best.

But it definintely wasn't a one night stand, I mean, what other nation would the Prussian want to have sex with? And it certainly wasn't their first time together. They were a 'thing".

Matthew was exceptionally great in the beauty department. His just-above-shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair, his violet eyes, his slightly tanned skin, that one stray curl that resulted in a hilarious turn on for the Canadian. Gilbert loved yanking it just to see Canada's face turn almost as red as his eyes. And most of all? The sweet way Canada acted towards him. He was never called a pervert, he was never called a jackass, he was never compared to his younger brother.

His fucking younger brother, the star of the family. The smart one, the strong one, the blonde-haired-blue-eyed bastard, the baby face, the obese muscles. _Gott_, he hated Ludwig sometimes.

But still, there were many upsides for Matt as well. The Prussian's gorgeous, flawless skin, his soft lips, the way they curled up into a smirk when Gilbert was amused, his silky white hair, and slender red eyes. And let's not forget the man was _huge_. Maybe not the five meters he proclaimed to be, but was something well worth bragging about. His loud, obnoxious behavior, and how Gilbert could make Matthew feel good about himself even when the others forgot him. He never felt invisible around Prussia. In fact, It was just the obvious. Prussia would never leave him the hell _alone_. But it was nice to be cared for instead of being literally invisible.

Matthew closed his eyes for a few minutes, inhaling the smell of the Prussian's cologne which wafted through the room.

"Hnn..." He soon faced the fact that he needed to get up off his lazy ass and go fix some breakfast, because he would never allow Gilbert to pour beer in Cheerios again.

Ever.

So as the Canadian man plodded down the stairs in his polar bear slippers he heard the farmiliar voice of Kumajiro speak p from the bottom floor.

"Who are you...?"

"I'm Canada, Kumafish, remember?"

The two had never been able to remember each others names, with the polar bear always asking Matthew who he was and Matthew constantly replying,

"I'm Canada," Insert random word that starts with Kuma here. Aometimes, he even got as close to the name as 'Kumakiro', but never the bear's actual name.

And so Kumajiro smiled happily, following his owner into the kitchen. Matthew chuckled slightly, remembering the first time Gilbert met Kumajiro.

_"Oh, so this is your house? It's nice." Gilbert smiled, entering the door with several bags full of groceries._

_"Yeah, me and my brother used to live here before he moved in with his boyfriend, Arthur. Now it's just me." He had stated softly, setting his own bags down as he saw Kuma appear in the hallway. 'And Kumahiho, I suppose."_

_"Kumihiho?" Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow as he helped Matthew place things in the fridge and freezer._

_"Hmm... I can't really remember his name." Canada remarked, watching as Kuma padded over to the old-timey kitchen._

_"You don't even know your own roomate's name?" Gilbert was beginning to worry about the blonde._

_Matt giggled cutely as they finished and Kuma brushed against Gilbert's leg. "He's not my roomate."_

_"H-Holy shit!" Gilbert yelped, jumping as Kuma simply looked at him like he was stupid. "Why is there a polar bear in your house?! Did I let it in when I opened the door?!"_

_Matthew laughed at how adorable Gilbert was being. "Gil, polar bears don't just come in like flies. That's Kuma."_

_The polar bear stared up at the albino. "'Sup?"_

_Red eyes met black. "You have got to be fucking kidding me... It talks, too?"_

_Canada chuckled. "He's a special polar bear."_

_"Apparently."_

_"And don't use the eff word in my house."_

_"Mmm Hmm."_

_Little did poor Canada know that from here until the end of ever he would be hearing that word every time and day Gilbert was around or in his house for that matter._

_'Well, Uhm, how.. Are you, little polar bear?" He asked, reaching out a hand to pet pet him when-_

Ow!

_Kumajiro bit him. "One, do not call me little, two, try to pet me again and I'll screw you up." He huffed, and walked away with a bit of attitude._

_Prussia rubbed his injured hand, which was soon tended too by Canada._

_The animal and human had been at odds with each other ever since._

He then made his way to the stove, turning it on. This would take a while, but thankfully the German sleeping in his bed slept late alot... And the fact that he had gotten totally wasted the night before helped also. Strapping on the green, yellow, and black apron that Gilbert had gotten on him last Chistmas, he smiled down at the big Golden letters. _I love my German. _He was ready to get down to bussiness.

After around an hour and a half of batter, chocolate chips, strawberries, maple syrup, marshmallow creme, M&M's, melted skittles, butter, peaches, blueberries, raisins, peanuts, caramel, butterscotch,

and a hell of a lot of flipping,

Mattie had managed to make the pancake supreme. Six pancakes of every flavor he and Gilbert liked the most, perfectly cooked.

_Perfect. Everything is perfect for Gilbert. I'm sure he'll love it._

He hummed the German anthem happily to himself, swinging his hips softly as it turned into light singing and set the table. All of the plates were set carefully around the table, exactly six pancakes on each plate and six different flavors of maple syrup alighned in the center.

_Perfect, _he thought and finished his little song, wiping his hands on the apron.

"You have no ivea how zexy you zound vhen you sing ze German anzhem." Matthew heard, feeling two slender arms wrap around him.

"Good morning, Gilbert." Matthew smiled as a head rested on top of his. "This was supposed to be a surprise."

"Awww, but I only voke up a vew minutes ago..."

"Liar."

"Okay zen fine I voke up aright before you zet ze table."

"Better, _l'amour_."

Canada could almost feel Prussia's smirk. "You zound zexy ven you speak French as vell."

He turned around and out of the German's grasp as he smiled. "I'll go get some coffee and then we'll eat. Deal?"

"Alvight." Gilbert nodded, clearly not amused at having to wait to eat the Canadian's delicious cooking.

Xxx

Canada returned to the table ten minutes later to find his boyfriend munching on a chocolate pancake.

"Gilbert Fritz Beilschmidt, damn you!"

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter sucked. There wasn't really any fluff but meh. And Gilbert should have had a hangover. Can we just say he's suffering internally?**

**So this should have been updated two days ago.**

**Well guess what?**

**My computer decided to shut the fuck down EVERY THREE TIMES I wrote this before I happened to save it.**

**So I'm sorry if this is complete and utter crap but this is my fourth time writing it and I'm bored with the subject to be honest. -3-**

**Here you go. End of rant.**

**Also, interesting fact, in Canada, Polar Bears really DO fly in! In Northern Newfoundland Canada, a single polar bear invaded over three homes. Hmm!**

**R&R~~~!**


End file.
